The horrors of a lizard
by iamanidiot
Summary: Gaara is freaked out by a lizard in his room. The lizard got thrown out of the window and now it wants revenge. The sand sibs bashingmainly Gaara's is not meant to be offending. It's just for fun. Please read and flame.
1. How it all started

Note: this is my second story, but I probably still suck. Please flame me. PEACE OUT!

This is based on a true story. Well, at least most of the first chapter is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did….well….let's just say Naruto won't be what it is now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was normal today. Everyone was doing what they usually do. Well, everyone except for this random lizard form the middle of nowhere. Its name was Ralf.

It was a hot summer day, and the poor lizard was overheated. So Ralf decided to go into one of the people's houses. He didn't think they would mind. People usually just left him in their houses until he went away by himself.

Unfortunately for Ralf, he chose to go into the sand sibs house.

You might be thinking, "So what? The sand sibs don't care about a lizard.", but you are very wrong.

See, what people don't know is that Gaara has a horrible fear of lizards. (A/N: oookkkaaayyy…..that lizard idea was totally a spur of the moment.)

So when Gaara saw that adorable, harmless little lizard he screamed.

And since it was at like, 3 A.M. in the morning, he woke up the whole house.

He ran all the way to Temari's room and told her about the "horrifying" lizard in his room, then ran all the way to Kankuro's room and told _him_ about the "terrifying" lizard in his room.

So Temari decided to try and put the lizrd into a shoe box. She walk over to where the lizard was and let it crawl into the box. But when it was half way into the box, another lizard showed up (geez, where do all these lizards come from anyways?) and Gaara screamed again.

The screaming made Temari close the box with the lizard halfway into it and the tail of the lizard fell off, making Gaara scream yet again.

By this time, the other lizard was already scared away by all the noise and commotion.

Ralf climbed up the doorpost and stop to rest for a little while.

As he was resting, Temari came back with a pair of chopsticks. She used the chopsticks to pick up the lizard and throw him out the window.

Ralf landed with a plop outside of the window, and got knocked out. (The room Ralf was in was on the 2nd floor.)

When Ralf finally awoke, he was furious! He wanted revenge for being thrown out of the 2nd story window! (Actually, he really wanted revenge for the losing of his tail more than the whole being thrown out of the 2nd story thing.)

And so he began to plan…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! I finished writing it! It might be a little weirder than what I actually wanted to write, but hey, I'm writing this 1-hour after when I usually sleep and I'm just ready to collapse. (Not really)

Please, everyone who even bothers to read this, flame me.

And I have to actually have to thank purerandomness. I wouldn't have written this if I hadn't gotten any reviews.

Anyways, please flame!


	2. The lizards begin to plan

Note: I SUCK AT STORIES! PLEASE FLAME! \/ Most of the first chapter is based on a true story.

Disclaimer: Why would a disclaimer be here if I owned Naruto?

A message to Burned Red.: Gaara was screaming in a really, really high pitched voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2

The next morning the sand sibs decided to take out the tail of the lizard (Ralf). They just threw it out the window and 5 minutes later, the ants carried it away.

Of course, after seeing this Ralf was very, very mad. He liked his tail!

Since Ralf was so mad, he wanted to get revenge on the sand sibs, mainly Gaara.

Unfortunately, Ralf was really retarded so he couldn't think of anything. So he simply decided to go into Gaara's room again and scare the out of him again.

So that night, Ralf went into Gaara's room again, but this time Gaara saw him before he could get halfway into the room.

Again, Gaara screaming his high-pitched girly screamed that scared the out of everyone in the house.

Everyone ran into Gaara's room thinking that there _had_ to be something very wrong to make him scream like that, but were surprised to the that same lizard again.

Screaming like a very little girl, Gaara jumped into Kankuro's arms. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SAVE ME!" he screamed.

Poor Ralf was once again thrown out the window and this time they sealed up the window so that no lizards can get in.

So Ralf began planning _again_.

He decided to just right out attack them. (Now how would a lizard do that? o.O)

Ralf ran away to all his friends and told them to come with him. When they asked why, he told them the about the "unjust" treatment.

After hearing his story, they all agreed. So off they went to the sand sibs' house.

The first thing they did was put this so-called "horrible chemical" into Gaara's shampoo. Then, they put "super sticky stuff"(o.O) in his toothpaste. (ain't it sad?) Then, they planned to attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Idiot: cry cry Why are my chapters so short? Anyways, these ideas are just spurs of the moment so they can be pretty bad. Heck, I can't even guarantee that I'll write another chapter. Well, for this one I will. Please don't forget to flame me!


	3. The lizards' plan was to

Note: I forgot to update for a while. XP

Warning: There will be lots of DUN DUN DUNs! Read at your own risk. And do not sue me if you found that this story was total waste of time. And brain cells.

Disclaimer: I already told you that I don't own Naruto, so LEAVE ME ALONE!WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM ME!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3

That night, when Gaara was taking a shower, he noticed that his shampoo color looked a little paler.

DUN DUN DUN!

But of course, being the person Gaara is, he didn't care. So he just used the shampoo, not realizing he was doing just what the "evil" lizards wanted him to do.

DUN DUN DUN!

After his shower, he began to brush his teeth. When me put the toothbrush with the toothpaste on it into his mouth, he went like, "What the heck? Why's my toothbrush stuck to my teeth?"

He tried to pull it out, but the toothbrush would not come out.

DUN DUN DUN!

He was now in a general state of panic. He was wondering is the toothbrush would ever come out of his mouth and who did this EVIL thing.

Of course, he never suspected the lizards. I mean, really, who would that lizards can be so dangerous?

He ran out of the bathroom screaming for his brother and sister. They ran over, wondering what was it that made his screams so muffled.

When they finally got to Gaara they couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"HEPH MEH OO GOOYS!"

"What? We can't understand you. Take that stupid toothbrush out of your mouth."

"BUD I CA-!" All this panicking made Gaara choke on the glue contaminated toothbrush.

"OMG!ARE YOU OK?"

"choke choke, gag gagNO I'M NOT!"

Now, 3 hours later, after a long time of explaining, Temari and Kankuro finally understood what Gaara was trying to say.

They began to pull at the toothbrush, hoping it would come out, but it didn't. Plus, Gaara didn't want to lose any teeth.

So they just told him to rinse out whatever he can and go to sleep.

Of course, sleeping with a toothbrush in your mouth can't be all that comfortable. So Gaara didn't get much sleep. But to make it worse, DUN DUN DUN!THE LIZARDS CAME!

DUN DUN DUN!

They came to set part 2 of their EVIL plan to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What is the 2nd part of their EVIL plan?

DUN DUN DUN!

The world may never know. Well, at least not till my next chapter's up.

Idiot: Sorry, this wasn't a very humorous chapter. I'll try to make the next one better.

PLEASE FLAME!


	4. OH THE PAIN!

Note: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WASN'T IN THE MOOD _AND _

I FORGOT! T.T Please forgive me…

btw, I got a short story about my lizardy classmate on the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Naruto. Ain't it sad?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

That night, as Gaara was trying to get some sleep, the lizards came and decided to pull on his toothbrush. (Remember, it's suck in w/ glue)

The lizards snuck in and pulled as hard as they could on the toothbrush.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Temari and Kankuro rushed to their younger brother's room.

Seeing the scene before them, they burst out laughing.

There were a bunch of lizards "innocently" sitting next to a very blood-covered Gaara who had just lost 3 or more teeth and holding a very bloody toothbrush.

The lizards scuttled away as Gaara's older siblings rushed over to shoo them away.

After Gaara regained consciousness, they began questioning him. At the moment, he looks like this: T.T

"I don't know what happened…they just all of a sudden appeared out of the middle of nowhere and started to pull on the toothbrush…I TOLD YOU ALL THAT LIZARDS ARE EVIL AND OUT TO GET US!"

Gaara began to run around in circles screaming that over and over again.

Then finally, Kankuro decided to trip him.

Unfortunately, that did not shut in up. Now Gaara was ranting on about how Kankuro was so cruel to him when he just suffered horrible pain.

Though it was 1 hour later, they got Gaara to go back to sleep in his room. His once lizard covered room.

---------in the hallway on the way to Temari's room--------

"That was sad, but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

"Yeah, our lil' bro just got owned by a couple of lizards."

"You think they will attack us?"

"The lizards?"

"Yeah"

in unison"NAH!"

And so, the night drags on. Gaara, alone in his room, whimpering and panicking, and occasionally shooing a lizard to two away, Temari and Kankuro totally unaware of the lizards' horrors, and the lizards…the lizards…erm…still evil.

shoe flies in THAT WAS A CRAPPY ENDING!AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Narrator: Why, I am the narrator. As my script says.

Guy: Oh, woops, sorry. shuffles away hurriedly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Idiot: Well, that was an interesting ending. Don't you agree? And poor Gaara can't seem to convince his bro and sis that those lizards are just pure evil. Anyways, that was the chapter after so long of not updating. YAY! THE LONGEST CHAPPY I EVER WROTE! (Probably because of the ending story I have.)

Here's what I have to tell you all. (or whoever is taking time to read this part)

I have a classmate, and he looks like a lizards. Maybe he is. Maybe he is planning to one day take over the world with his evilness. Well anyways, I nick-named him Lizard, but he was Chinese, so I nick-named him Chinese Lizard. Then one day, he got a part in a play and the character he was playing was talking about Star Wars. So now his nick-name is Chinese Space Lizard. This week, he has to take the tray to our table everyday, so now he is (for this week only) Chinese Space Tray Lizard. Then, in a conversation we were having, I said something about him being magical, and now his final nick-name is Magical Chinese Space Tray Lizard.

There, that was my story about my lizardy classmate.

PLEASE FLAME!


End file.
